weird_suns_and_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Logistics Magic is an inherent trait that some people are born with. Magic can be passed down through bloodlines, but when it mixes with non-magical bloodlines, it becomes weaker. People stopped spontaneously being born with magic about 1000 years before the main story begins in a time called the Magical Withdrawal, and so the bloodlines began to fade, since most magical people would have children with non-magical people. When magical children were being born, the more sunlight a mother was exposed to, the more likely her child would be magical. Generated by sunlight, absorbed by the moon, magic is strongest where the moon or sun is closest. Magic is very spiritual, and facilitates a slight disconnect with the physical world for those who have it in their blood. Even though magical children are no longer born, places where the sun is strong still have a high magical influence, often exhibiting a variety of strange phenomena, the most notable being Burnt Temple. People that wander into these areas will often experience visions, fits or seizures, or spontaneous death. Presences Magical blood gives a person a presence that others with magical blood are sensitive to, they can feel each other there. If a person with magic is not near anyone else with magic, even if they are still surrounded by people, they often feel very lonely. It is common for those with magical blood, even only a little, to experience shared dreams, or walk between the dreams of those around them. This shared subconscious aspect makes many people mistrustful of magical people, and often there will be a deep sense of trust within magical communities. Common Usage Magic never leaves a bloodline once it has entered, there is no such thing as an amount of magic too small to be considered. If there is even a little bit of magic in someone’s blood, it will do something. Often it will be subconsciously channeled into whatever that person focuses on, it consistently allows for shared dreams, dream walking, and the sensing and emitting of a presence. Locational Spread In southern regions consistently exposed to the sun, everyone has a little magic in them, and once the magical children stopped being born, they all have a similar trace amount. The closer to the bottom of the planet they are, the stronger it is, but there are no full magical people in the south. The middle of the planet is basically completely without magic, a fact that they are not happy about. Their decreased sensitivity to the world and people around them makes it difficult for their cultures to mix. The few magical people born into that environment generally left, due to loneliness, prejudice, or both. The north of the planet is closest to the moon, and so get a fair amount of magic that way. The most pronounced area is Vallaspool. Initially they had far less magic than the south, but they had a fanatic who managed to facilitate a genocide of all non-magical people. Everyone who was left was fully magical, and so even when magical children stopped being born, they didn’t notice, since all their children had been fully magical for generations. They remained that way, most have never met someone non-magical, whose presence they couldn’t sense. As a result, they are deeply mistrustful of foreigners, and often violent.